memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Bowers
| FinalAssign = | Rank = Commander| Insignia = image:Red Cmdr 2373.png| }} Samaritan "Sam" Bowers was a human male serving in Starfleet in the 24th century. A twenty year veteran, Bowers served aboard starbase Deep Space 9 and the in the late 2370s. History The Budapest Prior to his service on DS9, Bowers served on the as its tactical officer. ( ) During the Battle of Sector 001, Bowers lead a team against several invading Borg drones. Bowers killed two drones before they adapted and was unfortunately unable to stop them from assimilating Captain Sh'Raazn. Bowers and his team later used TR-116 rifles against the Borg and managed to kill them with the weapons. In order to do so, he had to kill the transformed Sh'Raazn, as well as his friends Jalarin, Hughes, Selok and Perez. ( ) Deep Space 9 and the Defiant Early months Soon after he arrived on the station, Bowers was the duty officer in the operations center when Ezri Dax received a message from Worf. ( ) Exploration of the Gamma Quadrant Bowers served as tactical officer during the Defiant s three-month exploratory mission of the Gamma Quadrant in mid-2376. ( |This Gray Spirit|Cathedral|Lesser Evil}}) Later missions Upon returning to the Alpha Quadrant in the middle of the Parasite crisis on Bajor, Sam developed a crush on a Cardassian medical technician named Vlu. ( }}) Several months later, Bowers accompanied Kira Nerys, Taran'atar and Aleco Vel aboard the to rendezvous with the where they were to take possession of DS9's new runabout, the . Bowers and Aleco later piloted the ship back to the station. ( ) In early 2377, Bowers served as first officer on the Defiant under Commander Elias Vaughn when the vessel went out in pursuit of the renegade Jem'Hadar, Taran'atar. ( ) The Aventine By 2381, Bowers had become the XO of the under the command of Captain Ezri Dax (Star Trek: Destiny). On board the Aventine Bowers is amongst one of the newest crewmembers. Initially has is still learning the layout of the starship. On the bridge he performs his duties as First Officer in a official manner. Which ever Officer of the Watch is on duty he/she must be formally relieved by his replacement. Basically by saying, "I am here to relieve you." (arriving command officer) "I am ready to be relieved. "exiting command officer. The exiting officer must give a full debriefing before turning over command. This was one of Bowers requirements before he accepted promotion as First Officer of the Aventine. Commander Bowers expertise and experience as a First Officer is being tested in the Novel Mere Mortals as he must assist with coordinating repairs of the Aventine and Enterprise simultaneously after a pitch battle between the latter starship and a Borg Cube. Commander Bowers and Captain Dax share a formal working relationship which quickly dissolves into a fast friendship behind the closed doors of the Aventine's Ready Room as they revert to calling each other by their first names. Bowers, Sam Bowers, Sam Bowers, Sam Bowers, Sam Bowers, Sam Bowers, Sam Bowers, Sam Bowers, Sam Bowers Bowers, Sam Bowers, Sam Bowers, Sam